


To Care or Not to Care

by emmaleewhittaker



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee Chloé Bourgeois, F/M, Gen, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Holder Chloé Bourgeois, chlonath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaleewhittaker/pseuds/emmaleewhittaker
Summary: Chlonath goodness! started out as prompts and now I'm adding chapters for a story, no clue on the end game, mostly prompt based with continuity. "Wow, and here I thought you cared." Prompt is from Tumblr, Pairing is Chlonath (Chloe x Nathaniel). Kinda Fluffy, Reveal-ish, Nath gets saved by Queen Bee, Chloe kinda might care, she also might not. Nath also gets caught sketching his crush. Chloe is trying to navigate life as Queen Bee. She is terrible at keeping secrets and the unexpected redhead enters her life and makes her feel confusing things. Can they be friends? At least they share a secret so that's a start.





	1. Thought You Cared

**Author's Note:**

> “Wow, and here I thought you cared.” Prompt from Tumblr.

Nathaniel Kurtzberg doesn't remember when he first became enamored with the new superhero known as Queen Bee. All he knows is one second it was just Ladybug and Chat Noir, the next, a bright yellow female started entering the scene. She flies around often when she thinks no one notices, but he does. Like Alya following Ladybug for the Ladyblog, Nathaniel avidly searches for his Queen.

It was one afternoon in a small park near Le Grand Paris, he was busy working on his next graphic novel when he saw her. Tucked under a shady tree he noticed that Chloe Bourgeois quickly ran through the park entrance looking flustered. Tuned in, he heard the sirens some ways away and found her looking in that same direction.  _ Akuma. _ He assumed, though he wondered why she would be in the park flustered instead of her plush hotel room.

Chloe jumped over a nearby park bench and squatted while opening her purse. Oblivious of him sitting not even 10 feet from her, he sees her let down her hair and adjust something she hid in it. It looked to be some sort of yellow comb, almost as shiny as her hair. With her purse open she looked inside and whispered something he couldn't hear. Next thing Nathaniel saw had his jaw on the ground and his heart beating a mile a minute.

Chloe freaking Bourgeois just transformed into Queen Bee while crouched behind a park bench.  _ Right in front of me. How… What the… how… HER!?! _ Nathaniel literally had no words for what he just witnessed. His long time tormentor, though now that he thinks about it, she has been less mean to him and everyone else. Chloe is Queen Bee. His crush, and his new star for his novel. He wonders how he could have missed this, her suit is as yellow as her hair which is practically in the same style. 

It's the personality that threw him off, she is so kind and gentle as a superhero should be. Outside of her persona she is blunt and overall not very nice of a person. Nathaniel has noticed her changing but he never would have thought it was because she has been flying around Paris saving people.  _ Oh my god! She saved me last week… _

Gathering his thoughts and himself off the ground realized Bee was gone and probably fighting the Akuma with Ladybug and Chat Noir. Tucking his sketchbook into his bag he began running towards the direction of the fight. When he arrived on the scene he could see Alya with her camera trying to capture everything, he quickly went to her. Just as he was running across the street, someone yelled his name.

Nathaniel turned and with wide eyes he took in the car sliding towards him, pushed by what looked like an akumatized bodybuilder. Just as he closed his eyes and attempted to shield himself from impending death he was whisked off the ground. With a gasp he opened his eyes to see Chloe, no, Queen Bee with her arms around him flying away from the scene.

Queen Bee set him down on the roof of Le Grand Paris. Pushing him out of her arms she gave him a glare he was used to and a pointed finger towards him.

“Nathaniel! Could you be anymore stupid!? What were you doing that close to an Akuma!?” She all but demanded from him. Still shaken from minutes ago and and the shock of discovering her identity he stayed silent. Chloe was not happy with that. 

“Answer me Tomato!” That woke him from his stupor, only Chloe calls him Tomato and he blushed true to the given nickname. “I -I’m sorry Chl- I mean, Queen Bee.” Nathaniel looked away, he couldn't dare look at her or he would spill everything. She crossed her arms and sighed.

“Ugh. Whatever. Just try to be more careful.” Nathaniel turned his head back to her so fast he almost got whiplash. Wide eyed, he opened his mouth for a response but she had more to say. “I can't always save a civilian while I'm fighting an Akuma. The Akuma comes first.” Bee emphasized her point by poking a finger to his chest and leaning in, trying to be menacing but the look in her eyes was softer than it could have been. Reality hit and Nathaniel backed up and crossed his arms and gave her a look that meant he was done with her shit. It's like knowing his crush was Chloe was a whole new level of enlightenment.

“Wow, and here I thought you cared.” Turning toward the roof access door, leaving her a little stunned. He turned around with his hand on the door handle to see a stunned Queen Bee looking at him in shock. With a smirk and opening of the door he said something to leave her even more astonished than she would have ever experienced.

“Don't you have an Akuma to go fight, Chloe.” With that the door closed behind him and his chuckle echoed in the stairway but her screech from outside was the loudest.


	2. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally for ML Fluff Month Day 20: Caught

It had been twenty days since finding out that the class bully, Chloe Bourgeois, was the new hero Queen Bee. Nathaniel sighed into his sketchbook for the umpteenth time. Looking at what he assumed was mindless doodling he drew her yet another time. Her hair floating behind her while she leaped, and a smile taking up her face, Nathaniel had drawn Queen Bee again. Before he knew Chloe was behind the mask, Bee was his crush. Finally moved on from Marinette he found someone else unobtainable but this was slowly becoming a disaster. Since he caught sight of her transformation Nathaniel tried everything in his power to forget his crush on the golden heroine but to no avail.   
  
Time grew and he was sure to avoid Akuma sites as he did not want to run into Chloe. Luck would have it that after discussing a project with Marinette he was left alone in the locker room to sketch to his heart's content. The familiar shape of Queen Bee came to life on the page but it was not the hero but her civilian identity he drew now. Chloe appeared and he could not stop himself. The trademark smirk, the glasses atop her head, the bouncy hair, Nathaniel found himself falling deeper down the rabbit hole.   
  
“Is that me on your page, Tomato?” Chloe’s voice rang out above him, causing him to drop his pencil and let out a tiny shriek. Perched on top of the locker with her legs absentmindedly swinging was Chloe Bourgeois in the form of Queen Bee. She had on her signature smirk almost identical to the one on the page as she looked down on his huddled form. “It is isn't it. I must say, I do look good.”   
  
“M-Maybe it is…” Nathaniel mumbled while scrambling to grab his pencil, it rolled to other other side of the lockers and he made the mistake of putting down the sketchbook to go get it. Given the opportunity presented, Chloe wasted no time in dropping down to pick up the sketchbook and flip through it. She had noticed him looking at her in class often and wanted to know what he had been drawing ever since that day she found him in the park. The day he caught her transformation. Flipping the pages she could see they were all of her, variations of her inside and outside the suit. She sat on a bench and transformed just as he reached the pencil and looked back to where he was formally seated.   
  
“Chloe! You can't just detransform! What if there were people in here!” Nathaniel blushed almost as red as his hair as his crush was back to looking like his bully.   
  
“There were, luckily for me that they already know my identity.” Sending him a saucy wink she went back to browsing the sketches. “These are actually quite good.” She murmured him a compliment which he barely caught.   
  
“What was that? Was that a complement?” Mystified, he could only crawl quietly up to the bench she was sitting on and looked over her shoulder. Ignoring his questions she flipped the page to the drawing he made yesterday in the park. Like all his sketches he dated them with his signature exclamation point.   
  
“This one… You drew it yesterday… in the park correct?”   
  
“H-How did you know?”   
  
“I saw you from my room. That tomato red hair stands out amongst the greenery of the trees you know.” With that she ripped the sketch from the book, folded it neatly, and tucked it into her purse. Shocked, Nathaniel accepted the book back and watched Chloe walk away. This time she had the final say before the door closed.   
  
“ _Bee_ sure to get the shine in my hair right next time. Remember its honey blond.” A pun and a wink was all she left him with besides the blush, that this time, was the color of his hair.


	3. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally for ML Fluff Month Day 8: New

“Akuma's that influence the weather are the worst!” Chat Noir complained next to Queen Bee while they both took a breath under an awning. Bee sighed and nodded her head, she was in the process of trying to squeeze water out of her hair. Chat shook himself to ward off the cold and jumped into the battle Ladybug was having with the Akuma. The man in the lightning bolt costume was hurling bolts at her like he was Zeus himself. A meteorologist who was recently fired and wanted revenge on the whole of Paris. Chat quickly batted away a bolt that was meant for his lady and the two worked together to help beat him back toward a less civilian filled area. Chloe wanted out of this battle and the rain as soon as possible. She could be curled up in her bedroom watching sappy romance movies since it was Saturday. She sighed heavily one more time before stepping out and calling her miraculous power.

“BUZZING HIVE!” Twisting her small yellow and black striped bag from around her waist she spun it like a Frisbee toward the Akuma. Holding onto one strap the bag spun and turned into a top the size of a basketball. Ladybug and Chat dodged in perfect time for the top to collide with the Akuma. The second it struck the top began sticking and wrapped the Akuma in a thick honey like substance. Pulling the cord back the top flew back toward Queen Bee’s waiting hands and transformed back into the small bag she normally had around her waist. Ladybug called her lucky charm and Bee slide over to Chat Noir who was watching his Lady.

“Hey, I'm going to buzz off. I know you and Ladybug have this victory in the bag. I'll Chatch you at patrol if we don't have an Akuma before then.” Queen Bee patted his shoulder and Chat nodded with a smirk at her for her puns. She took off into an alley which she then flew into the air toward her hotel. She had already lost three stripes on her miraculous and was only a few blocks away when she started running on the rooftops. Her miraculous made a beep as it lost its fourth stripe. She quickly dropped down into another alley and saw the Ladybug cure sweep over Paris. Unfortunately, the rain continued even if it wasn't as strong as before. She was de-transformed right before she entered the street and the rain soaked her civilian clothes. Pollen quickly shot into her purse but popped her exhausted head out a moment later.

“Chloe, you don't have any honey or flowers in your bag.”

“Oh, Pollen, I'm so sorry I thought I grabbed some before I left. I'll hurry back, I promise. You know how much I hate the rain.” Chloe quickly tucked Pollen back into her purse and took off into the sidewalk. Running at a quick clip she rounded the corner near the hotel and slammed into something. Or as she realized it groaned under her it was more likely a someone. Seeing red she didn't have to wonder long about who the mystery person was. Shoving off him she got up and put her hands on her hips looking down at him.

“Tomato! What are you doing!” Confused and brushing himself off Nathaniel gave the girl a timid look as he gathered his art materials back into his bag before they could get wet.

“Yes, well, hello Chloe. Lovely weather we are having. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?” The look he gave her spoke volumes. They both knew that he could tell she just came running from an Akuma battle. It was probably all over the LadyBlog even though she had not seen the little reporter at the scene.

“Yeah, yeah, I know you know. Now move! I have to get Pollen dry and fed.” Obviously her tone was directed more toward getting herself dry but let him think whatever he wanted. _Not like she cared. Right?_

“W-wait!” Nathaniel picked up his fallen umbrella and moved closer to Chloe. Blushing slightly, he lifted the umbrella up above both their heads and tried to move his bag under it but realized it was a lost effort. Chloe was shocked, her back straight and clutching her purse tightly. Her eyes were wide but darting everywhere from his face, down the street where her hotel lie, and herself to examine how drenched she was. Realizing the umbrella was not going to help her situation she scoffed and moved to keep walking, away from him and his heightened umbrella. Nathaniel said nothing and tried to keep up with her quick clip, holding the umbrella over both of them, he realized they were near her hotel. Chloe said nothing to acknowledge that he was with her but she did slow her pace just a bit, so he could keep up with her longer legs. Soon they were whisked through the sliding doors into the hotel by the doorman who soon began fussing over the pair. After all, it was a rare occasion that Miss Bourgeois has a red-headed guest that wasn't, to his knowledge, her only friend, Sabrina.

“We will take lemon tea with lots of honey on the side. You know where to send it.” Chloe started walking toward the elevator until she realized Nathaniel wasn't behind her. She looked back to see him fumbling with his umbrella, trying to close it, it wasn't long before one of the attendants took it from him. She sighed. “Hurry up Tomato! I'm freezing! Also send up a change of clothes for him with the tea!” She turned around when she saw him mumbling his thanks to them and moving toward her. She jammed the up button with her finger then held her arms around herself trying to gain some warmth.

Her thoughts were everywhere at the moment. She had to get pollen dry, warmed, and fed before she caught a cold. _Did kwamis catch colds?_ She didn't know but she wasn't about to risk it for either of them. Chloe also didn't know why she cared if the redhead who silently held an umbrella for her was dry. _Why was she allowing him to her room again? Was this being nice?_ She honestly tried to remember the last time she was nice to anyone who wasn't her father, Adrien, or maybe even Sabrina. Sure, she was nice when she was Queen Bee, that was a hero's duty after all. Lately she has been a lot nicer to Nathaniel, but she couldn't quite place when the change began.

Nathaniel shuffled into the elevator with Chloe and shivered a bit, he was less wet than she was but the chill in the air still clung to him. They arrived at her room and she quickly shoved him inside and went into her bathroom to turn on her shower. During her absence, he took a peek at his bag, he hoped it wasn't too damp inside. Pulling out his sketchbook and other art supplies he laid them on her coffee table to dry. The main sketchbook was fine but his smaller premium paper one was as drenched as Chloe was. He had bought it yesterday with a hefty sum of money and it was now ruined and he couldn't return it. He tried to think of how it could have happened. He thought when it fell into the puddle during their collision it wouldn't get too bad but apparently, he was wrong. He sighed. Chloe came out of the bathroom with a towel and threw it over his head, breaking him of his thoughts. She took Pollen out of her purse and gave her a pat down with a dry washcloth and let her sit on the coffee table near some flower. She could easily hide when the tea got here. Pollen gave Nathaniel an apologetic smile because she knew how her charge could be around the redhead.

“I’m going to take a shower now, when I’m done you can take one. Tea and clothes should be here soon. Do you ne-” She cut off her sentence for favor at looking at the art supplies strewn all over her coffee table that she didn't notice a second ago. “What happened to your sketchbook?” She gently picked up the small ruined one he was mourning over. She turned it around in her hands looking thoughtful and if he dares say, sad.

“I-I think it fell in a puddle when we collided. It's fine, don't worry about it.” Nathaniel turned away and tried to dry his hair and took off his jacket. He didn't want her to look at him and see the emotion in his eyes from the loss of the sketchbook.

“But it's not fine. Its ruined.” Chloe gently put it on the table and stared at it another moment before going rigid. _Why did she care about his sketchbook?_ Quickly she left for the bathroom with a quick goodbye. Closing the door, she took a large breath and let out a long sigh. Stripping down she hopped into her large shower and let the warm water wash away her chill and feelings. The water warmed her body, but her heart was already being warmed by something else. She rubbed her chest over her heart while the shampoo was in her hair. _Why did she comment on his stuff?_ She could have just left it on the table and not make a big fuss over it. _Her chest hurt, her heart hurt. What was this feeling?_ _Did she... Did she care about Nathaniel?_

_Maybe._

Shaking herself of her unsettling thoughts she exited her shower and moved to the hook that held her robe. Except, the robe was not where it normally was. Chloe grumbled “Can nothing go right today?” She wrapped the towel she had around her body. The piece of cloth barely covered her bottom, she was clutching it very tightly to her chest. _This is a disaster of a day._ She peeked out of her bathroom to find help in the form of pollen and saw a shirtless Nathaniel. She closed the door fast. A muffled call of her name was heard but she ignored it. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and was as red as his hair. In that short glimpse she realized that his growth spurt also gave him muscles. Well he had to be doing something. A knock on the door made her jump and automatically retort a vicious question toward the voice.

“Um, Chloe?” He chose to ignore the snappy reply and try speaking her name instead of just knocking on the door.

“Y-Yes Nathaniel? What is it?” Softer this time. The door was between them, she was safe, for now.

“Your butler brought your robe for you. He said it just got out of laundry. T-The tea is also ready, but Pollen ate all the honey. Also, if your offer to shower still stands I would really appreciate it.” Chloe sighed. She needed to leave the bathroom, so he could shower and get warmed up. She opened the door a crack and her blue eyes saw that bare skin again. This time it was his chest not his back, equally impressive. He eyes slowly made her way up to his teal orbs, he was blushing and held her silk robe in his hands. Ocean blue silk with white lace trim, it matched her eyes. Chloe blushed realizing she was staring at him, she tentatively reached her hand out to grab the silk. Why did her butler bring the short one and not her longer terry cloth one was beyond her. Snatching the robe, she shut the door in his face. She dries her body quickly, put on the robe, tied tight, and threw her hair up into the towel. She sighed, now was the time to exit and let him have his chance. She couldn't hide forever. She slowly opened the door and he was still standing there, he took a step back when she opened it fully and emerged.

Nathaniel was in awe of Chloe. There she stood in the most beautiful garment he had ever seen her wear. He normally sees her in white, black, and yellow, the deep blue was a change he readily welcomed. Her hair done up in the white towel, her face softer looking because it was void of makeup. She looked gorgeous, like a Goddess. His fingers twitched, the urge to paint her hit him like a fast-moving train. _Did she just say something? Her lips are moving. Oh no, why am I looking at her lips._ He looked away and swore under his breath. He tried to control his breathing and give himself the strength to face her.

“S-Sorry Chloe, what was that?” She just sighed and shoved past him, he had not listened, and she didn't really care to repeat herself considering it wasn't that nice to begin with. “Nothing. Just take your shower,” she paused and looked toward her bed before she spoke again. “And don't come out until I say so. I need to change, and you can just change in the bathroom.” With that the arrogant air was back around her and she swayed her hips while walking to her closet by her bed. Nathaniel felt his face heat up while watching her. _Does she know what she does to me?_ A minute ago, he caught her staring at him, but he wasn't much to look at. Sure, he had grown some inches and leaned out. Art supplies could be heavy, and he did lift things here and there for people but didn't think it really made a difference. Entering the bathroom, he closed and locked the door just to be sure he wouldn't absentmindedly open it when he was done with his shower. He stripped down and set his old clothes on the counter, he hung up the new ones and towel he was borrowing. His parents were probably wondering where he was, so he sent them a quick text about running into a friend and staying for dinner. It gave him an excuse if he was to stay out longer than an hour. Getting the shower just right, he stepped inside and the urge to be clean over road the idea that he would smell like Chloe.

Once she heard the shower start she immediately started looking for appropriate pajamas. No one is ever over so her night wear has been silk, satin, and lace for the past few years. She didn’t really want Nath to see her in those but also didn’t want him to see her in her Saturday sweatpants. She finally found some pink silk sleep pants and pulled those on with the matching top. Chloe decided to keep the robe on as a second layer to protect her bare shoulders. She went over to the bathroom and knocked on the door, she informed Nathaniel that it was safe to exit when he was ready. He called back but it was muffled. Chloe decided to make her way to her tea set and saw Pollen asleep in a teacup. _Cute._ Taking the teapot off the warmer she poured herself a cup and waited for Nathaniel to finish.

Chloe glanced at the small ruined sketchbook again. This time when she picked it up she opened it to see if any of his drawings were still there. Blank. There was nothing, this book was new. She felt the paper and it felt like it once was high quality. Blinking she felt something rush over her, guilt, pity, a twinge of sadness and something more like the ache in her heart from her time in the shower. She put the book down and sipped her tea, her walls were hardening again but this time she knew what she was going to do tomorrow morning.

Flipping on her large tv she decided to watch the highlights from the Akuma fight. The rain made her look like a drowned rat, Chat didn’t look much better if she was honest. Ladybug of course looked amazing as always and Chloe sighed. She wished she was a great as Ladybug was, Paris loved her, and only tolerated Queen Bee. Sure, she was a hero now and had fans but herself didn’t feel very hero like today. She fought and then hid herself under an awning. Then she used her miraculous and had to duck out, like a coward. The rest of the fight finished quickly even if the rain didn’t let up after Ladybug’s cure. Chloe sighed, and Nathaniel cleared his throat. She jumped, and her tea cup clattered against her saucer. She turned to find him standing right next to her at the end of the couch. He looked good, a fitted black tee hugged his shoulders and the blue jeans did wonders for his frame. She squeaked out a greeting and he just gave her one of his blinding smiles which now heated up her cheeks.

“You’re done?” She whispered because Pollen was still asleep. “I’d offer tea, but Pollen seems to have made it her bed tonight.” He chuckled and pushed her shoulder for her to move over, so he could sit. She looked mildly offended but moved over and poured herself more tea. “Here, you can have mine.” She handed him her teacup as he sat down. He looked shocked at her kind gesture but nevertheless accepted her offer. Taking a sip, he realized it was a light lavender and chamomile mix. It was very pleasant and relaxing. He turned his eyes away from watching the facial expressions Chloe was making to the tv which was muted. It was a replay of the Akuma fight she had been in. He watched her glide across the screen and throw her bag toward the Akuma. Her face a mixture of determination but also, he could see the underlying disgust of fighting in the rain. The same mixture she wore when she ran into him.

“You did well today.”

“No, I didn’t.

“You did, even if you don’t realize it. You are becoming quite the hero lately. This was just a rainy day.” Nathaniel was trying to reassure her of her hero status. Before he made his presence known he was watching her while she watched herself, he knew she thought she did terrible. “You hold a miraculous now, that makes you a hero.”

“Hawkmoth holds a miraculous too you know.” She looked at him with both a cynical tone and face.

“True, but he uses his for evil. You use yours to combat that and fight alongside Ladybug. You are a force of good, Chloe.” He set down the tea cup and took her hand, it was smaller than his which he wouldn’t have thought of. He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles and he saw her relax a fraction. _Must be the tea._ Chloe felt herself relax at the feel of his warm had and blamed it on her nighttime tea. This was getting to be too much for her tonight. He had to leave before her heart decided to make her voice some of her feelings. She pulled her hand from his and stood, taller than him, she felt she had some power.

“It’s getting late, you should leave before suspicions arise from my staff.” She left him to stare after her as she entered the bathroom to collect the laundry from earlier. “I’ll have your clothes washed and we can exchange Monday. I’m sure you’ll manage to see yourself out. Goodnight Nathaniel.” With that she went into her bedroom and started turning off lights. Nathaniel was surprised at her rapid change but knew today was rough on her. She was such a drama queen sometimes. He collected his art supplies off the table while trying not to wake pollen and turned off the light by the door.

“Bye, Chloe.” She heard it. She didn’t acknowledge it. She cuddled into her blankets more and rubbed her chest where her heart ached once again.

\-----

Monday came faster than Chloe would have liked. Sunday, she spent all day scouring art stores for their best sketchbooks. She got a small one and a large one, she was ensured that the paper was of the best quality. She might have bragged it was a gift for the greatest artist in all of Paris. It was a stretch, for now. Nathaniel was talented even though she would barely admit that to his face. She determined her feeling of guilt was attributed to her causing his book to fall into the puddle, thus ruining it. So obviously she thought replacing it was the best option. But then she saw markers that were more expensive than the others, so she thought they would be best with the new books. It was just a thank you for his umbrella, though she was already wet at the time so did it count. She doesn’t dwell too much on that thought because it would bring a whole new string of feelings she wasn’t prepared for. Her heart continued to hurt all Sunday until Monday morning came around. Now he body was filled with butterflies and her heart beat fast at the prospect of seeing the tomato. Over the weekend it went from insult to possible term of endearment. She was early this morning, sitting in the classroom waiting for him. She hoped he would be early. She had a box in her lap, inside were his clothes from Saturday and the new art supplies she had gotten him. She drummed her fingers on the desk with one hand and checked the time on her cell phone with the other.

“Checking the time won’t make him appear faster.” A snarky voice came from inside her purse and Chloe scoffed in annoyance.

“Just go to sleep Pollen, I remembered honey this morning, so I don’t need your sass.”

“You weren’t saying that yesterday at the art store.” Chloe’s cheeks heated up remembering how lost she looked, Pollen flew out and helped her pick the new things for Nath. Chloe grumbled out a ‘Shut up, Pollen’ when the classroom door opened to reveal a bent over, panting, redheaded tomato.

“Tomato, don’t tell me you ran here to meet me?” She smirked because she knew he must have to be so out of breath. She got up and brought the box with her to his straightening form. Before he could speak she thrust the box into his hands and spoke first. “Here, I brought your clothes and a little thank you. Don’t mention it. No seriously, don’t ever mention it.” Nathaniel held the box and gathered his thoughts and blurted out the word he had meant to tell Chloe when he first entered the classroom.

“Akuma.” Confusion crossed her face and Pollen poked her head out of Chloe’s purse at the word uttered from the redhead.

“What? I think the words you are looking for are ‘Thank you, Chloe.’ and so I’ll just say, don’t mention it.” She put a hand on her hip and flicked her hair, proud of herself not having a moment that was led by her pounding heart.

“No! Chloe! There is an Akuma outside, you need to Transform!” This hurried tone broke her of her arrogance and she quickly shoved her purse on top of the box in Nath’s arms. Nathaniel knew what was about to happen and tried to stop it. “No, Chloe, wait!”

“Pollen, Stripes On!” Nath sighed, there she was, yellow and black spandex, Queen Bee.

“Chloe, you really need to stop transforming in public places.”

“This isn’t public, it’s just us.” At this she leaned in a little closer. Her heart was hammering but she felt extremely confident. Just the other day he praised her heroism, she was Queen now and she already knew of his tiny crush on her. He sketches her both in and out of the suit and now he will put her in his new sketchbooks, she was sure of it. “Don’t worry my little tomato, your Queen is here to save the day. Don’t forget to open your present.” She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and dashed off to fight the Akuma. Nathaniel just sighed and tried not to think of how red his cheeks were. Her kiss almost burned him with the heat of her pink lips and he thinks he might have lip gloss on his cheek. Setting down her purse on her desk he also set down the box to open it and see what she brought him besides his clothes. There nestled on top of his clothes was two every expensive sketchbooks, and a large pack of markers. The small book was worth so much more than the one he previously bought. The larger one was the size he wanted, and he couldn’t even believe she had bought them. The markers were probably the most expensive thing in the box, not even counting how much this decorative box cost her. He sighed. She wanted him to have these and even if he tried to refuse she would make him take them no matter what. He saw the determined, happy glint in her eyes when she told him to open it. She was proud of herself. Nathaniel smiled and looked toward the window. He would have to find a way to thank her, surely this was the start of a new friendship. His heart fluttered and told him it was the start of something more, but he ignored it. For now, he would try to be her friend. While he had a decent view of the fight, he might as well put these new supplied to good use too.


	4. Practice Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unsure feelings, best way to solve them, spending time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This needed an update, it's been so long.

Ten plus seven, seventeen, that’s how many pages Chloe Bourgeois had taken up in Nathaniel’s new sketchbooks. Some were colored, others were just sketches, but all were of her. Queen Bee was the majority theme, the larger sketchbook held more action scenes and poses of her. The smaller, more personal one, had her face on every page. Differently lighting, shading, and poses he had seen over the past four days. He tried some scenes for his comics but always ended up back to her. Whenever he thought about the kiss she placed on his cheek his face got all red but it didn't stop him from coloring her mouth a soft pink. She had been busy these four days and now it was Friday, she had barely uttered a hello to him. She seemed distracted and was often looking off, perfect for sketching her profile but with her looks came her hand rubbing her collarbone and shoulder.  Nathaniel was worried she’d hurt herself with Monday’s Akuma but he hadn’t had a chance to talk to her. Currently he was now sketching her from a classroom window, Chloe was outside on the steps talking with Sabrina, and he was hoping to talk to her before the weekend.

As Chloe talked to Sabrina she realized she was actually half listening to her. Lately she had been able to have conversations with her but something was still different. She felt she was changing and everything she talked with her she secretly wished she was talking to another redhead. Whenever Chloe thought about Nathaniel her heart would hurt and she got into a nasty habit of rubbing her shoulder to alleviate the burn, it never worked. She saw him using his sketchbooks and markers often but she didn't follow up to see if she made a good choice. After Monday’s Akuma she went back to class and everything carried on like normal, for four days. She felt the need to actually talk to him today. Perhaps during lunch, she knew he would be in the library. Life was so much easier with her Queen Bee confidence, but now Chloe had become a little less. Her mean personality was dimming and being replaced with turbulent feelings she couldn't describe. Her father was no help, he was the one to teach her to hide her feelings to begin with. 

She couldn’t tell Sabrina about herself as Queen Bee or her feelings. Sure they might be friends, but their relationship was still transitioning from minion to friendly normalcy. The only one who knew both parts of her was Nathaniel. 

Chloe realized she tuned out Sabrina and felt a little guilty but realized she was droning on about the weekend’s homework. She gently grabbed her arm and led her into the school, she didn't want to be late and she was wondering if he was already sketching at his back table. They entered the classroom and her eyes were immediately drawn to his, contact was made and blushes formed. Chloe was the first to look away and made her wait to her seat with Sabrina being none the wiser to her blush or internal emotion.

Homeroom started soon enough and she realized Sabrina had stopped talking to her and was staring at her attentively between taking notes. The bell rang and the homeroom diverged into class time, halfway through English she looked to the back.

Head down, red hair covering his face, Nathaniel was either writing notes or drawing. She figured the latter since he never really seemed a fan of the English language. Her thoughts sputtered, somehow she stored that information and it surfaced, she didn't even realize her thoughts and feelings could do that. How did she feel about him? Tuning out the rest of the class and probably the whole morning, she tried to sort her feelings.

For once, Nathaniel was actually taking notes. The English language was becoming easier to understand and if he ever wished to be a serious artist he would have to be using it a lot more in his future. He often wondered what the future would hold, would he be happy and successful or a struggling artist like all thought. The bell rang and the teacher quickly finished her sentence and Nath wrote down the last bit before packing up. He was in a daze now and realized he wouldn't be doing much focusing the rest of the day.

The day was over and Chloe watched as Nath became a zombie to the school system. He was just doing the bare minimum and looked lost in thought. She wanted to talk to him but not just yet. She was also lost in thought but her thoughts got organized after lunch. She came to the conclusion that friendship with someone other than Adrien and Sabrina would be welcome and she can handle that rather than figuring out other matters of the heart. She could see him walking down the street and rushed to catch up with him.

“Nathaniel!” He paused and she was able to stand by his side, slightly out of breath. He seemed a little shocked to see her. “I haven't had a chance to talk to you. Did you like my added gift?” Chloe knew she was nervous but couldn't figure out why she was having this reaction just talking to him. Unfortunately before he could answer the signs of a rampaging Akuma were happening. Screaming, people running, and Ladybug swinging through the streets.

Saying nothing, Nathaniel grabbed her hand and dragged her into the nearest alley. “Chloe, hurry.”

“Wha- what about what you said? The public transformations?”

“I’ll keep watch.” He turned her around and stood facing the ally, his back to her. He heard her whisper and felt the warmth and saw the glow of her transformation. Unexpected was his feet suddenly leaving the ground and his back being pressed against her. “What! What are you doing!?”

“Flying you to safety, now where do you live Tomato?” Chloe was thankful for fate intervening this way, now she could learn where he lived and visit at a later date. He told her and luckily he had a balcony for her to land on and set him down. She peeked inside and saw it was for his living room not his bedroom but luckily saw no parents or siblings. She didn’t even know if he had siblings or what his parents were like.

“Well, I guess I should go save Paris. See you later Red.” The nickname was new, seemed softer than Tomato. It was from his queen and his heart fluttered against his better judgement. Her foot hit the railing, about to jump when the Ladybug cure took to the sky. From behind her she heard his words.

“Guess you don't have to leave after all.” He coughed and tried to forget the blush taking over his face. “I meant, that is, if you don't have anywhere to be, we could, I don't know, hang out?” The more he babbled the more strained and dry it sounded but she turned around and took steps inside past the glass doors.

“Got water and honey around here?” She dropped her transformation and strode toward the kitchen, leaving him to scramble behind her. He was going to hang out with Chloe Bourgeois in his home.

Nath coughed and got her a glass and a little honey pot. Pollen flew out and took the honey from him and he focused on Chloe rather than the little bee he had only seen once before. He waited till she finished half the glass before asking. “So, uh, Red?”

“New nickname, suits you.” She left that as her only explanation as she finished her water and handed it back. She left him and pollen to go sit on the couch in the living room and look around. Nathaniel focused on the little bee for now rather than the strange behavior of the hotel heiress.

“So, Pollen right?” The small creature flew up in front of his face.

“Yep! My Queen found me and had been helping Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“And you just, tolerate her.” The bee frowned.

“She isn't as bad as everyone things. Her past is in the past and she moves forward in the light. She has tough skin but her inside is as fuzzy as a dandelion.”

Nathaniel took her words into consideration and moved toward a bored Chloe in his living room. “To answer your earlier question, yes. I really appreciate the thoughtful gift. Thank you for the supplies.”

She turned toward him and straight faced joked at him. “Draw me like one of your French girls?” She could only hold the face for a second before a smile spread and she let out a small laugh.

He sputtered “Titanic? Really Chlo?” The name slipped out. She didn't seem to mind other than her pink cheeks and turned head.

“I know you like to, now I can properly model for you.” She wanted to spend time with him as friends and assumed this would be a good place to start.

“Uh, sure, let me just go get my easel and you can get comfortable.” She hummed and he darted into his room to get his supplies. Finally having her as a real model in front of him was an opportunity he wasn't going to pass up. Perhaps he could get this crush out of his system by drawing her live. The back part of his brain told him it didn't work like that but he elected to ignore that.

Pollen flew over to Chloe once Nathaniel left the room. “My Queen, What is happening?”

“I honestly don't know Pollen, Its homey here isn't it?”

“Yes…” The bee was wary. “I thought you didn't like him?”

“I don't dislike him, surely he is interesting and he knows my secret, not even Sabrina knows. Perhaps I could make another friend.” Chloe explained, finally speaking her thoughts out loud from the morning. Pollen hummed and went somewhere Chloe couldn't see, nor was she paying attention. Lost in thought she didn't even realize Nath came back and started sketching her. She had her back on the arm rest, legs out in front of her and crossed, sweater across her lap. Her eyes went to the glass doors and the city skyline.

She wondered how she got here. Yes she knew she flew here but to this level of comfortability was new. She was so… bitchy… to everyone. She really needed someone to care and be there for her, her butler Jean tried but it wasn't the level she needed or got from Pollen. Pollen liked her before she even opened her mouth, was her friend and confidant. Sabrina was slowly becoming a friend rather than another servant. Being a hero to Parisians made her reflect and see that if she was nice to others and opened herself up to new things she could make friends. 

Nathaniel was a fluke, she had been stupid transforming that day in the park, it was rushed and she didn't look around. In the back of her mind she knew he was there and it allowed her to let her guard down for him. There was something about him that got under her skin. He was talented and kind but also had a sassy streak, she could feel it swimming below his usual facade. Someone to verbally spar with her, someone who might not judge her for her hopes and dreams. Someone who didn't expect as much as her mother and father did. She felt flattered by his interest in her, he didn't seem turned away when finding his hero was his tormentor. Ah that. The bullying, unnecessary projection of her own flaws onto him. She needed him to know how she felt now, how she grew in a short time.

“I’m sorry.”

Nathaniel almost missed her whisper in his focus. He paused and gave her a confused face from behind his easel. His hair was tied back and out of his face, they made eye contact and she could see how handsome he really was. She cleared her throat and went back to the position she was in before turning her head to him.

“I’m sorry for what I said and did back then. I was cruel to you and you didn't deserve it. You are a nice person, caring, talented and surprisingly handsome. I appreciate you taking the time you have and spending it with me.” Chloe’s voice was low and calm and he couldn't look away from her.

“You’ve changed.” The way he phased it was like a question he couldn't quite believe for himself but also a statement for her that she needed to hear. “You are working toward becoming a better person than your past. Change takes time and helpful people. I guess I just don't mind being around to help and witness the change. I already saw your hero transformation, why not see your inner personality transformation.” He turned back to his art and started finishing the lines.

“Thank you.” Her mind felt calmer, closing her eyes, she breathed out a heavy breath and fell more into a relaxing state of mind and position.

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can find me on tumblr as emmaleewhittaker :)


End file.
